Kulta
Kulta, also known as Skull Grinder or Lord of the Skulls, was the leader of the Skull Creatures and one of Makuta's minions. History Kulta was originally the leader of the Skull Raiders, a group of pirates who plagued Okoto before being stopped by the Mask Makers and Protectors. However, Makuta subsequently approached Kulta and his people and offered them an alliance against Ekimu, only for them to become trapped beneath Okoto's surface when the Mask of Ultimate Power's energies were unleashed. Kulta and his compatriots built a city in the depths, and eventually found a way to return to the surface where they renewed their allegiance to Makuta. Before the Toa arrived at the Ancient City to awaken Ekimu, Kulta found and took the Mask of Creation from its pedestal on the bridge to the Ancient City. Then he set out for Ekimu's Forge, where he planned to destroy the mask on Makuta's orders. When he finally started the furnace to melt the Mask of Creation, Ekimu and the Toa arrived. When Ekimu told him that they would get the mask long before it melted, Kulta placed the Mask of Creation on his face, explaining that once he had defeated the Toa, he would accomplish his plan. He easily defeated the Toa and severely damaged their Golden Masks, but the Toa distracted him long enough for Ekimu to rebuild his Hammer of Power. Ekimu knocked the Mask of Creation off of Skull Grinder's face, defeating him. He and Skull Basher were subsequently imprisoned beneath the Temple of Creation, but Kulta was later freed by a Skull Spider on Makuta's orders. Kulta then followed Ekimu and the Toa to the city of the Skull Raiders, where they briefly battled before he challenged Ekimu to single combat. They agreed that the Toa would not intervene and that Ekimu would not employ his Hammer of Power, but Ekimu borrowed Onua's Earthquake Hammer and used it to defeat Kulta. The Skull Raiders were trapped in their own collapsed city, with no indication that Makuta would give them another chance to serve his will. Powers and Tools Kulta can drain the power from Golden Masks, and when wielding the Mask of Creation, can defeat the six Toa in one blow. He wields a Mask Stealer Staff, which he uses to snatch masks from his opponent's faces and drain their power. He also wields a Hook Blade as a side arm. As well as his weapons, he also has dark power flowing through him, which he channels into his minions to make them stronger. He created the skull army with his dark powers and controls it with his mind. Quotes *"I will have plenty of time, once I have destroyed you." - Putting on the Mask of Creation *''"Makuta, my master, please help me." - (Kulta in Book #3: Escape from the Underworld)'' Set Information * Kulta appears in the set "Mask Maker vs. Skull Grinder", along with Ekimu. * Kulta and Ekimu can be combined with the Skull Scorpio set to create Kulta's modified form when donning the Mask of Creation. ** Ironically, the online Bionicle comic shows that Kulta's form doesn't change when he wears the Mask of Creation, although his power increases dramatically. .]] Category:2015 Category:Reboot Category:Characters Category:Skull Army Category:Antagonists Category:Villains